how desperate are you?
by fantastically freaky
Summary: Inspired by the new thor: the dark world trailer thor visits loki in prison to ask for help, how will loki react, will he help? first thor fic. Read and review


**Hey everyone, this is my first ever Thor story so hopefully it's ok. It is based on the trailer for Thor 2 The dark world. Disclaimer: I do not own marvel, Thor, Loki or anyone else. I just wish I did. **

**How desperate are you?**

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

Loki smiled coldly at his (so-called) brother, the same brother who had thrown him head first into this sterile, cold cage 388 days ago, the same brother who had wrenched the gagging contraption from his lips with nothing but a glare in his eyes; the same brother who hadn't visited him now for 380 days of his imprisonment, not that he'd been counting or anything.

Thor approached the glass wall of Loki's prison with caution, he'd avoided this place for over a year now, he had visited his brother during the first three days of his imprisonment but he couldn't bear to do visit him anymore, to see that cold smile form on the face of his little brothers face, those sharp green eyes staring into his so hard he thought he would die from the look alone.

His brother was gone, replaced by someone as cold and hard as the tiled floor he sat on, he wouldn't be here at all if he had a choice, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Loki watched as Thor hesitated by the door to his cell, smiling with glee at the fact that he could still strike fear into his brothers heart, fear was the only thing left for him to control in this prison, and he would hold on to the knowledge of that control with all he had.

His smile left his face when Thor wrenched his door open and strode straight in, coming to a halt in front of him. Loki lazily turned his head up to meet his brothers eye, he would not break eye contact and he would certainly not show how hurt he was at the lack of visits from his brother. His lip curled in distaste at the thought of showing him weakness.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be** Loki,** but Asgard is in danger of falling." Loki flinched slightly at the harsh way his name was spoken, but he plastered a smirk on his face as he said "too much for you to handle brother, the mighty Thor under pressure, such a shame I can't help."

Thor lunged forward and grabbed Loki's shirt pulling him up on his feet and slamming him into a wall as he growled out

"Do you have no respect for our home, for the place where you grew up, where you learned and played, or what about the family and friends that are now in danger, do you care about none of that?"

Loki glared back into his brother's eyes, anger brewing inside of him, how dare he ask him those questions after everything he has been through.

"Why should I care about the friends who rejected me? About the home I have been isolated from and the family who have done nothing but lie to since the day I was born, **You Odinson have no right to ask anything of me."** He spat out venomously shaking with fury … and _pain._

Thor dropped Loki and stepped back, though he tried to hide it he'd heard the pain in his brothers voice and guilt consumed him. He had let his brother down and now looking at what he'd become he felt nothing but shame.

Loki sank back down to the floor breathing heavily he brought his hands to his face shielding it from view as he tried to control his breathing. He had let his emotions get the better of him, he was losing control and that terrified him, after all control was all he had left, that and his skill with words and he would use words to get that control back.

Moving his hands through his raven hair and back down into his lap, he let out a short laugh as he raised his eyes once more to his brother.

"I feel sorry for you brother, you are still ruled by sentiment."

Thor straightened himself, squaring his shoulders he looked down at his brother and spoke softly

"And are you not ruled by sentiment brother?"

Loki scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Thor in a 'you must be joking' gesture.

Thor nodded, not being surprised at his brothers response but he still pressed on.

"Then what of our mother Loki… who weeps over the loss of her home and… her **son.**"

Loki's scoff died on his lips as he thought of Frigga, she was the only person in the whole of Asgard who had continued to visit him during his isolation and she continued to whisper words of love to him during her visits whether he spoke to her or not.

Regardless of what everyone else had done to him, he would truly be damned if he let anyone hurt _her…_but that doesn't mean he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"So you truly need my help then brother." He smiled up at Thor wanting his brother to actually say the words _help me._

But that's not what he said. Thor looked straight in his eyes and spoke in a strong determined voice,

"We do need your help Loki, but when you betray us know that I will kill you." He spoke with great conviction assuring Loki he meant what he said… and convincing himself as well.

"When do we start?"

**End**

**Thanks for reading people, reviews would be lovely and I'm sure Loki would appreciate some love.**


End file.
